Better Than Wine
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: FATE fic inspired by showers and hot chocolate...


**A/N: sooo this is my first FATE fic and probably the smutties thing ive ever written even though that moment is brief haha. thanks to liliofthevaley for Beta'ing this for me. Oh and a big thanks to Agam Darshi for her comment on twitter about RyRo and Robin, and hot chocolate and wine ;P all reviews welcome, hope you like it =]**

Kate made a bee-line for her room the moment they got back to the Sanctuary. Spending the majority of the day searching dumpsters and chasing an abnormal through abandoned sewer pipes in the gritty part of Old City was not how she wanted to spend the day.

Especially not today.

The second she was inside she her room she went straight to the bathroom and cranked the shower on. Pacing back out to her room she quickly stripped off her stench heavy clothes and tossed them into the hamper,r expertly avoiding looking at the picture on her nightstand. But as she clasped her hands behind her neck, face upturned to allow the water to splatter over it, all she could think of was how she had once again been unable to call home on her father's birthday. She always tried to call home, just to hear her mother tell stories of what a good man he had been, the sound of his laugh, and how much he loved her. Kate hung her head, cradling it in her hands.

They had all known something was up. She had been uncharacteristically quiet on the ride there, her sarcastic remarks had been especially harsh and she had seemed a little off her game during the hunt. You didn't need Will's skill of observation to notice it. But Magnus and Will had both shrugged it off as Kate just having a bad day and went to clean up before dinner. Unlike Henry, who had a feeling that there was more to it than her just having a bad day.

This suspicion was what brought him to stand outside her bedroom door rather than going to his own room to clean up. Normally he'd have to knock loudly because her music would be blasting or because he could hear her humming along with her headphones. This time there was just the muffled sound of water splashing and what he thought might be sobbing. Concerned he knocked. He knocked again. The third time he gently nudged open the door, peering around it as he called out her name.

He heard the soft sobs clearly now, gently floating from the open bathroom door mingled with the sound of falling water. He didn't think twice about padding across her room and going into the bathroom.

Kate heard the curtain get pulled back and a second later felt arms around her. She knew it was Henry, she could just smell the hint of aftershave he always wore. That and Will did not have the arm muscles that she could feel cradling her gently. Henry held her to him, resting his head gently on hers as she snuggled into his chest.

She allowed herself a few more moments of vulnerability and tears in his arms before lifting her head, muttering;

"Thanks Henry."

He gave her a soft, but ever charming smile, taking her cheek in his hand to stroke it softly as he replied;

"Anytime."

There was a moment in between where they just stared into each other's eyes water cascading around and on them,until Kate said;

"Sorry about getting you all wet."

Henry winked as he replied;

"Hey I got to see you naked, no complaints."

He laughed as she gave him an indignant look while smacking his arm lightly.

Before he knew what was happening Kate's lips were pressed hard against his own. Henry didn't hesitate to cup her face and pull her deeper into the kiss. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it off over his head as fast as she could, not wanting to be separated from his lips for too long. As his tongue forced its way back into her mouth she relieved him of his pants. She moaned a little as he suddenly pinned her against the wall, pushing himself against her. Kate bit his lip and scratched down his back in response. He growled into her mouth and she could feel something rise to the surface within him. She smiled to herself; she had found a way to release the animal within Henry. She began to claw his back a little again, but he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust deep into her, causing her to moan with pleasure.

A few hours later Kate and Henry were sipping hot chocolate in the kitchen together. They were laughing over something when Will appeared, holding a wine glass.

"I see you're feeling better Kate."

He remarked coming to stand beside the table observing them carefully. Kate looked up at Will.

"Yes, I definitely am."

Will raised an eyebrow at her,

"Care to talk about what was wrong?"

Kate took a sip of her hot chocolate before answering,

"Nope. It's all good."

"And what did you do to be feeling so much better?"

Henry and Kate slid a glance at each other grinning secretively and making no answer. Kate and Henry polished off the last of their hot chocolate, got up and both started walking out of the kitchen. Before leaving, Kate turned back and said to Will,

"Showers and hot chocolate are excellent cures for anything. Especially hot chocolate, it's just so much better than wine."


End file.
